Interview with the Furuba cast
by Romea
Summary: Interview 9 - Shigure. How do they really behave in 'real' life? A reporter is sent out to interview the Furuba gang behind the scenes.
1. Interview I Sohma Yuki

_Disclaimers_: I don't own Fruits Basket, only Tanaka Sey the reporter.

This I created just for fun, the idea I'm not sure how I got... you see this sort of thing often on the TV, the actors being interviewed, perhaps that's how I got it?

_Summary: Tanaka Sey is a reporter who works for a famous magazine called "Shooting Star," she is a huge fan of the TV series Fruits Basket and gets a chance to interview the actors. How it turns out is for you to read._

Warning: It contains my sick and twisted humor and the characters being MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR OOC.

**Interview I - Sohma Yuki aka Hasikawa Aki**

Tanaka Sey glanced at herself for the last time in the mirror, _you look fine!_ she told herself. She sniffed, what was that disgusting smell? Ah! She had forgotten to put on her deodorant. Hastily she reached for it in her purse and put it on. Much, much better, thank you!

OK, time to stop fooling around; it was time for her interview with the gorgeous actor Sohma Yuki (or Hasikawa Aki, his real name).

She walked pass the studio and saw Honda Tohru and Sohma Shigure doing a scene; she marveled at this, it was a dream coming true! She loved _Fruits Basket_ it was her favorite show of all time.

She raised her right hand and knocked on Yuki, no Aki's door. Hmm, no answer, she tried one more time, this time knocking harder.

"Yeah..." she heard a muffled voice saying through the door.

"It is Tanaka Sey the reporter, I am here to, well, interview you." She could feel her heart beating with excitement; she loved Sohma Yuki so much (well she loved everyone if Fruits Basket, but what the hell, Yuki was part of 'everyone')!

"Come in..." She opened the door and gasped, Yuki, no Aki was lying on the floor with only his underwear on, what was going on?! She blushed and turned around but couldn't help peeking.

"Ehm, should I go out and let you dress?" she said with embarrassment.

"Hmm...?" he mumbled with his eyes closed. My, he truly was pretty boy! But why was he acting this way?!

"Hello are you there?" She turned around and poked him in the chest, and what fine chest!

He opened one eye and gasped, "who the hell are you?!" he cried. Sey backed startled. What did he mean, 'who was I'?!

"I'm the reporter Tanaka Sey, dammit! I am here for an interview!"

He closed his eyes again, "yeah, that's right... ask away..." She sat down on the only chair she found in the room. What was with this man?!

"Shouldn't you put on some clothes?" 

He waved with his hand. "Nah, this... is more comfortable..." He was not at all like Sohma Yuki in Fruits Basket, what a huge disappointment! 

Hmm, not that she minded him being almost naked. She should have brought a camera with her!

"Uh, OK..." She reached for her pad and pen in her purse. "So..." Was he sleeping? She poked him again in the chest.

"Sup..." he mumbled. Eh?! She ignored this.

"So... I believe that gray hair is not your natural color, could you tell me what it is?" It felt rather funny, she was sitting down in a chair and he was just lying on the floor... What would people think if they saw this?

He suddenly sat up, his hair messy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT!" She gasped at his sudden verbal attack.

NOTE: Possible brain damage.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! I am here for an interview for the thousandth time you IDIOT!"

He blinked and smiled. "Oh, that's right... So, ask away..." he yawned. She looked disturbed at him.

NOTE: On drugs?

"What is your true hair color?" 

He scratched his right cheek thoughtfully. "You mean hair on my... head?" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No, she meant the hair on his feet!

"Yes..."

"Eh... I think it was brown, just... brown..." he rubbed his eyes and stood up.

She couldn't help blushing, how she wanted to touch that fine piece of meat.

"You also played _Kaoru Miki_ in _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ which role do you prefer?" He reached for something on that enormous make up table and she saw it was cigarettes. He lit one and started smoking.

"Uh... Yeah, that's right. Hah hah... Totally forgot about Miki..." He blew out some smoke. He shrugged. "I guess I prefer Yuki since I can't really remember that much of Miki..." She blinked hard startled, well at least he looked good.

NOTE: Looks - yes, brain - not certain.

"All right.... So how is your relationship with Honda Tohru in real life?" God, wouldn't he stop smoking? The smell was killing her.

"Fine I guess... "He shrugged yet again and when his cigarette was finished he lit another one.

"Could you develop that?"

He sat down on the make up table and studied his reflection.

"Uh, well she's OK; don't talk so often with each other... She doesn't like me that much I think..." he said while still admiring himself in the mirror. He seemed mesmerized by himself.

"Oh, how about Sohma Kyo?"

NOTE: A bit (very?) dense.

He was now finished with his second cigarette and stretched out his arms while yawning.

"He's OK, a bit of a wuzz though..." He put a gum in his mouth and started chewing loudly, she smelled mint.

"How is it to work with your brother who plays your guardian Shigure?" She chewed on her pen while looking at him, he wasn't really what she had expected but she still admired him.

"My bro? I don't know..." he shrugged yet again. "He's just my... brother..." Really? What a reasonable explanation, that told her just about everything (sarcasm).

"So-" 

He raised his left hand. "Just a moment." He reached for his cell phone and dialed someone. "Fanta," he hung up after saying that. "Yeah?"

"So tell me about your hobbies." Before he answered someone opened the door, it was a middle aged female carrying a drink, she handed it to him (she didn't seem bothered at all that he was only wearing his underwear). He took it and waved her away.

NOTE: Lazy and impolite.

He sipped on his Fanta and burped loudly. She tried to remain her calm expression but found it hard to do so.

"Hobbies? Hmm... I guess smoking, sleeping, and reading por- uh, car magazines."

NOTE: Knows at certain times when to stop himself.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He spit out his gum which was still in his mouth and it missed the trash can. He seemed to notice her disgusted expression. "Uh, don't worry; someone will clean it up later you know..."

NOTE: Sloppy.

"Uhm, OK, could you please answer my question now." He sneezed unexpected right in her face. "UGH!"

"...Sorry," he handed her a tissue. Sey dried her face furiously.

NOTE: Has no good manners what so ever!

"Just answer my question," she said with clenched teeth.

"Yeah... that's right... No, don't have a girlfriend at the moment... dumped her like... two days ago I think." Poor thing.

Someone knocked on the door and it opened.

"Hasikawa san it is time for you to enter the set." 

Hasikawa Aki nodded.

"Be there..."

Sey bowed to him.

"Thank you for lending me some of your free time." 

He stared at her with blank eyes. "Huh?"

NOTE: Possible hearing problem.

"Thank you for lending me some of your free time," she almost hissed.

"Uhm, yeah, you're welcome..."

Tanaka Sey went outside and sighed, that was not at all what she'd expected it to be.

Hmm, well no time to rest, it was time for an interview with the actor who played Sohma Momiji. But before she went to him she needed to wash her face... She shuddered, true she admired Hasikawa Aki, but she was not _that_ desperate of a fan to get his spit on her.

**********

Want me to continue? Review. (There is really no meaning to continue this if nobody doesn't like it).

Some might wonder where I get the "real" names from; I simply alter the voice actors' names. It will be the same with the rest if I continue. Other than that the voice actors have nothing else to do with this (I might 'borrow' some role that they've played, so it will seem like the "actor" that is interviewed have played those in "reality".) Confused? Eh, I can't explain it better than that.

I have no idea how the real voice actors act in real life.

Yuki's voice actor is _Hisakawa Aya_. Aki I got from Ayashi no Ceres since the main character's name is Aya and her twin brother Aki. In Hisakawa I just changed 'i' and 'a'.

I truly enjoyed writing it and I hoped some readers felt the same about reading it.


	2. Interview II Sohma Momiji

_Disclaimers_: I don't own Fruits Basket, only Tanaka Sey the reporter.

Warning: It contains my twisted humor and the characters being MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR OOC.

**Interview II - Sohma Momiji aka Saoti Ayaga**

Now it was time for her interview with Saoti Ayaga who played Sohma Momiji. Sey giggled to herself. Sohma Momiji was wonderful, smart and so cute!

His door was decorated with pictures of himself and his sign was star shaped. With golden letters it said, _Saoti Ayaga._

She knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she heard. That was definitely Sohma Momiji's voice! His voice was one of the best things about him.

"I'm Tanaka Sey, the reporter; I'm here to interview you."

"Fine, you may enter." She must be having problem with her ears, he sounded so... snobby.

She opened the door and saw the young actor wrapped in a gorgeous velvet robe. He was sitting on a red couch, surrounded with satin pillows. In his hand was a glass with one of those tiny umbrellas in. He gestured with his other hand for her to sit. Her eyes went to the small uncomfortable old stool across him.

Surely he couldn't mean for her to sit on that? There was plenty of space left on the couch he was sitting in.

She was about to sit down beside him when he protested,

"this is my seat," he said simply.

She raised her eyebrows. "There is plenty of room left on the couch..."

He sipped on his drink with his eyes closed, in no hurry at all to answer. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't believe this. The actor who played Sohma Momiji couldn't be some brat!

When he was finished with his drink he looked at her with a bored expression. "I like my space."

NOTE: A brat!

How absolutely rude! 

She sighed but sat down on the stool and took out her pad and pen from her purse. She looked up and saw him studying his nails.

"What is your true age? You play a fifteen old year's boy in the show but I believe you're not fifteen?"

He raised a finely plucked right eyebrow.

"I am twenty." TWENTY!? He took notice of her expression. "Do you mock me?"

She shook her head.

NOTE: Has found the fountain of eternal youth?

"No, I was simply surprised."

He stared at her coldly. "You do mock me, why do you not confess it? I may look this way, but have you _really_ looked? My legs may be short but what finely made legs, have you ever thought about it? My eyes may be big and innocent, but what tremendous unique eyes, have you ever thought about it? My hair curly, but how full of youth, sunshine and glory, have you ever thought about it? My body small, but still young and strong, have you ever thought about it? My hands small, but what delicate hands, have you ever thought about it?" He looked at her full with triumph.

NOTE: In love with himself?

"Uhm, no, I haven't thought about it." She wasn't sure what to do or say, obviously this boy, eh, man liked himself quite a lot.

He gave her a sly smile. "I thought so. You might want to think things over before you judge someone."

NOTE: A little slime ball.

"Yes, thank you for your advice..."

He nodded and pressed a button on the wall behind him, a woman came in and went directly to Mom- no, she meant Ayaga and started giving him a massage.

He gave out a sight of delight. "You see, such a delicate person as I, must have this treatment at least once a day. I couldn't possible survive a day without this!"

She looked disturbed at the scene.

NOTE: A sluggish boy... eh, man.

"Ehm, all right. How is your relationship with Honda Tohru in reality?"

"A nice girl she is, a human being who knows how to live her life fully." The woman behind him poured him some more lemonade and gently put it to his mouth so he could drink.

"Does the cast here feel like one big happy family?" He pressed another button and another woman came in and started massaging his feet. He sighed out of pleasure again.

NOTE: Has his own harem?

"Now that you mention it, we do feel like a family, we have worked together for so long and spend a lot of our time together, even if we don't want to. I'm not sure about 'happy though'. Some feels like annoying parents, other like good friends, and some like crazy relatives, you follow?"

She nodded and wondered what category he fitted it.

"So... I noticed that both your door and your walls are covered with pictures of yourself... May I ask why?"

He laughed at this question. "My, aren't you a funny one? I believe the answer is quite obvious!"

NOTE: Because he was a crazed boy lost in his stardom?

It was? She found no answer whatsoever... except that this young man was quite self-absorbed. "Please, tell me."

He sighed. "How pestering this is, fine, I will tell you, I cannot expect everyone to be gifted with such intelligence as I." WHAT?!

NOTE: Not afraid to praise himself...

"Have you not seen me?" he said, "have you not seen this marvelous body in front of you? Quite unique, isn't it? I can see it in your eyes that is what you think, and you are right, little reporter. Do you still wonder why there are pictures of me everywhere? Hah hah hah, I think not! You know now how close perfection I am, and how cannot you have pictures of the person that is so near perfection?" he paused and then shouted, "you can't! You must have pictures!"

How utterly disturbing.

"Eh... OK, I think I understand now... So, hmm, are you in a relationship now?"

He raised his eyebrows. "In a relationship?! Hah, no, I am not, I haven't yet found anyone worthy me, truly a pity but a fact."

Uh, what the hell?

"Well, now it is time for my final question. Tell me about your hobbies." Before he answered he pressed the button yet again and a third woman came in, she started to brush his hair. 

He sighed like a dying man going to heaven. "Hobbies... I like writing, like now I am writing an autobiography. It is coming out this December, you should buy it, it is very good." This did not surprise her, she should have known. "Anything else I might like? Ah, yes, I do have lots of praise sites on the internet, it is very nice to read those, I do that quite a lot."

"Uhm, OK, thanks for lending me some of your time. It was very nice to see you."

Saoti Ayaga waved with his hand. "Yes, it must have been quite wonderful for you I believe, seeing me in real life. Well tu-de-lu!"

She blinked with her eyes, had that really just happened?

She wasn't sure what to think of the third actor Sohma Hiro who she was going to see now. It couldn't be that bad right? Three weirdos in a row would be just too much, she was certain Sohma Hiro was a real gentleman.

**********

Momiji's voice actor is _Saitou Ayaka_, as you can see I just changed some letters and voila you have Saoti Ayaga. 

_Thanks to those who reviewed. It really encouraged me.                                                                                                           _


	3. Interview III Sohma Hiro

_Disclaimers:  _I don't own Fruits Basket, only Tanaka Sey the reporter.

Warning: It contains my twisted humor and the characters being MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR OOC.

**Interview III - Sohma Hiro aka Fichuzaki Yiruko**

Tanaka Sey's eyes glistered with pure joy.

While waiting for her interview with Fichuzaki Yiruko who played Sohma Hiro she had been given the opportunity to watch Sohma Kyo being photographed. A fan was blowing in front of him making his hair blow around his face; he truly looked like an angel especially when he smiled.

A foolish smile was plastered on her face as she watched.

"Miss, excuse me?" a man said behind her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Fichuzaki san is ready, you may go there now."

"All right, thanks."

She knocked on his door. 'Fichuzaki Yiruko' said the simple black letters in the middle.

"Come in," he said.

In the show Sohma Hiro was portrayed as a brat, the only person he was loving to was Sohma Kisa, however she loved that cute little lamb!

She entered.

In the middle of the room was a round table and two chairs was placed there as well. Candles shone brightly and two plates with sushi were placed in front of the two seats. Two glass filled with some sort of red liquid was there also.

What the hell was this? It looked like a romantic dinner for two.

She yelled when someone jumped in front of her.

"For you," Yiruko said. He was holding a bouquet with red roses, she took them carefully and smiled uncertain, what was the meaning of this?

NOTE: A sweetheart, or?

He guided her to one of the chairs and pulled it out for her, she sat down and watched him go to his seat. She saw he was dressed in a black handsome tuxedo that fitted his little body perfect.

"Umm, may I ask what you are doing?"

He smiled. "Can't you see? This is a romantic dinner for two..." he gave her a mysterious smile. "I've been watching you from the moment you came. I hope I am not to blunt, but you are very pretty."

NOTE: @_@

"Eh... Thanks." Too bad he wasn't about fifteen years older, he was quite the lovely gentleman.

"So why don't we dig in? I hope you like sushi."

"Sushi is fine, is it all right if I ask you questions at the same time?"

He grimaced. "If you must, I prefer not to, but  I understand it is your job. Too bad we don't have more time together," he winked.

She laughed nervously while taking out her pad and pen. "So....what is your true age?"

"Fifteen... but remember my dear that age is not important."

She blinked. "Then what is?"

He laughed. "The answer is not that hard! It is what we feel in our heart..." he looked at her longing, she shifted at his stare. That gaze made her feel uncomfortable.

"Uhm, well if the age different is WAY too big it wouldn't work..."

He rested his chin in his hands and looked into her eyes. "Don't say such things... If both partners want it to work it will, have faith woman!"

NOTE: Obviously has an interest for older women.

"Uh, yes, so now to the next question, how is your relationship with the main character Honda Tohru in real life?"

He waved with his hand. "Fine, fine I guess, a tad too young for me though," he winked again.

TOO YOUNG?! She must be about six years older than him.

"How is your relationship with Kisa? You two are very close in the show."

He finished chewing before he answered. "Fine, just fine, she feels like a younger sister to me, but that is all, don't worry."

DON'T WORRY?! What should she be worried about?!

"...Anyhow..." She gulped, should she really ask this question? 

"Wait a minute, don't ask yet, come let us sit on this couch together." He was now standing up in front of it, gesturing her to sit.

The couch was really small, could the both of them really fit in there?

NOTE: A horny teenager (but that isn't so weird, is it?)

_He's flirting with you, girl! That little boy is actually hitting on you. _What should she do?

"Uh, OK."

She went there and sat down, he to sat down and she felt him slipping his arm around her shoulders.

NOTE: Has quite the confidence.

"Isn't this comfortable?" he said and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Hah hah hah..." Should she tell him to remove his arm from her? Perhaps he would be mad with her and throw her out, she couldn't deal with that. Her boss would kill her.

She was sweating cold sweat, how could she ask this? He would probably think she was interested in him as well.

She took a deep breath and yelled, "areyouinarelationship?!" There, done.

He chuckled and leaned closer in, she could feel his breath on her throat. "Don't worry, we are not together anymore... that idiot left me for an older man, stupid! Aw well, her loss, right?"

NOTE: MAD! ABSOLUTELY MAD!

She jumped up, she couldn't take this!

He looked at her surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh, no. Hah hah hah, I'll just sit down on this chair..." she said and got seated, she sighed, ah, much better.

He looked gloomy down on the floor.

"You don't like me, right? Just say it..." he sobbed. "I- I- I don't know what I'm doing wrong! Nobody likes me," he burst out into tears.

NOTE: Perhaps he's just a sensitive soft kid?

Aw, poor dear, she had been too harsh. She couldn't believe she had acted this way to a person who played in _Fruits Basket_, the best show in the world.

"I'm sorry... I do like you, but you're just too young for me, I like older men..."

He stopped crying. "Why? What's wrong with younger men, eh, boys? What's wrong with me?"

_Well, first you are a head shorter and thirteen years younger than me, well that summed it up perfectly_, she thought.

"Well, I'm already in a relationship," she lied.

"Oh, I had no idea... Lucky bastard!"

NOTE: Uhm, never mind... I'm in loss of words.

"Heh heh heh... Yes, well now to our last question, what are your hobbies?"

"Women," he said with a sight, "beautiful older women, by the way how old are you? WAIT! Don't answer, let me guess...thirty-five?"

"Thi- thirty-five?! WHAT?!?!" She flushed, she didn't look _that_ old!! "I'm twenty-eight..." she almost hissed at him.

NOTE: In _desperate_ need of glasses!

"Oh... Sorry, anyway, I've written a poem about you, want to hear?"

"A poem?" How sweet, how could she stay mad with him. "Sure."

He cleared his throat. "Oh Tanaka Sey such lovely name, taste like honey on my tongue. Oh Tanaka Sey, such beautiful dark hair, shimmers like a raven's wing. Oh Tanaka Sey, such long smooth silky legs. Oh Tanka Sey, such perky round breas-"

NOTE: Should learn when he needs to shut up.

"Eh, that is quite enough," she interrupted with a nervous laugh.

"Really? I had a lot more of that to go," he said disappointed.

"Oh, I think I heard enough. _Really_. I should be going now, thanks for lending me some of your free time."

He smiled sadly. "Must this end so quickly?" he sighed. "Would you at least give me a goodbye kiss?"

She sighed, "fine," she gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled.

"Farewell, may I always have a place in your heart."

"Bye."

Too bad he had been so young otherwise it would had been rather nice. She closed her eyes for a minute and a flashback of the interview struck her. That had not at all been what she had thought it would! Well, neither had the interview with Yuki and Momiji been... Perhaps she had expected too much.

Ah well, now it was time for her interview with Sohma Ritsu.

**********

Sohma Hiro's voice actor is _Fuchizaki Yuriko_, all I did was switching a couple of letters and there you have Fichuzaki Yiruko.

_A big thanks to those who reviewed._


	4. Interview IV Sohma Ritsu

_Disclaimers_: I don't own Fruits Basket, only Tanaka Sey the reporter.

Warning: It contains my twisted humor and the characters being MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR OOC.

**Interview IV - Sohma Ritsu aka Sinig Mina**

Damn! How stupid she was!

Sey was starving and she hadn't even touched the food Hiro had offered her, she had been to distracted with his attempts to get cozy with her. Oh man...

Her stomach growled.

She knocked wearily on Sinig Mina's door. The sign was heart shaped with pink letters saying, _Sinig Mina_.

"Come iiiiiiiiin," Mina sang.

She opened the door and a strong scent of perfume struck her, Sey grimaced. God, what a disgusting smell! It was just too... strong! It made her get a headache.

"Why weeeeeelcoooome!" Mina sang.

"Eh, thanks." She looked at Sinig Mina and saw that the actor was wearing a big pink aristocratic dress of the 16th century. 

Mina giggled and showed her to sit down on a chair. Mina sat down as well across from her.

"I just looooove to sing opera," Mina once again sang. "I have always wanted to sing on the stage... Father and Mother said it was the evil's work so I never did become an opera singer," Mina said, sadness in his voice.

NOTE: Hard childhood?

"Uhm, they don't think acting is...uhm, evil as well?" she said carefully while taking out her pad and pen.

"Certainly not! Why would they think that?!" Mina said shocked. _Because both involves entertainment... Wouldn't acting be even worse?_ Sey thought.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a nervous laughter.

Mina looked at her strangely. "Oh well, shall we start now my friend?"

"Was your role hard to play?"

Mina laughed. "Oh no! It was not hard at all! I yelled often that was all, it was not difficult! I am after all an opera singer by heart and have a wonderful voice."

"Hah hah hah... Yes, so what is your true age?"

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenty-fiiiiiiiveee!" he sang with her arms stretched out dramatically.

Dear God... Mina actually resembled Ritsu slightly, what was up with that awful dress?

Her stomach growled again, this time _very_ loudly.

Mina looked at her disgusted. "W-what was that!? Don't tell me y-you..." his strong voice said.

"No! It was just my stomach, I'm very sorry... It's just... I'm hungry," she blushed.

"Oh, poor dear. I do think I have something for you," he smiled to her and left the room.

NOTE: A truly kind gentle soul.

She glanced at her notes as she waited.

She smiled to herself, Mina was so nice! How wonderful of him to get food for her... He was even better than she had pictured. Too bad his perfume made her sick.

"Here you goooooooo!" Mina said as he entered the room.

She smiled and looked down at the plate of... escargot. Snails?! He had brought her snails! She hated those disgusting slimy things. She hadn't eaten those though... but still, yuck, she didn't want to touch that!

NOTE: Has awful taste in food!

"Why don't you dig in my poor dear?" ^_^

"Heh heh... Yes..." She was feeling dizzy. The escargot gave out a strong scent of garlic and the combination with Mina's perfume was just too much.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no...." she lazily took up the chopsticks and carefully took a piece up and started to chew. It tasted mostly garlic and the snail was very hard to chew. She swallowed. Ugh! "Yummy... Heh heh... So, shall we continue?"

"If you want."

"Yes, yes, I do want to." She gulped in the water she had gotten to the food. "So, how is your relationship with Honda Tohru?" she took up another piece, she had to do this for Ritsu, she had to eat this for the sake of Fruits Basket! Well, not really, but she needed a noble excuse so she wouldn't feel sick to her stomach.

"An unusual girl I must say, but otherwise she is just fine, we get along well."

"How nice," she said while taking another sip from her drink. "With Ayame then? You admire him very much in the show as Ritsu." With trembling hands she took two pieces at once, my she truly was a brave one.

"He's... unique. Hah hah... I don't hang out with him that much."

"Oh, OK. Uhm, isn't it uncomfortable wearing that dress?"

"Hah hah hah, oh no, not at all! Opera singer were this all the time... I am used to it." He reached for a brush and started to brush his long hair.

"Oh, but you aren't an opera singer?"

He stopped brushing and laughed nervously. "O-of course not... Hah hah hah, (that laugh resembled Ayame's laugh quite much) why would I want to be an opera singer? Hah hah hah..." he looked nervously around and continued to brush his hair.

"Because that was your dream," Sey said confused.

"Oh, yes, yes, that is true... Hah hah hah hah. I guess I have confused you quite a lot. Hah hah hah."

"Uhm, yes you have."

"OK," and that was all he said.

NOTE: A terrible liar.

"What? Could you explain this, what are you talking about?"

"Ehm, nothing, nothing at all. Now shall we continue with the interview?"

"This is part of the interview, we never took a break from it," she said extremely confused by Mina's behavior.

"W-what?! You can't put this in the interview! Are you mad!" He ran to her and tried to take her pad, she snatched it away and held it close to her chest.

"What are you doing?!" She ran around the room being chased by Mina.

"I'll be damned! I will be killed by this! Tortured before of course! Nobody must know this!" he said trying to catch her.

"Why?!"

"WHY!?! BECAUSE I AM A SINNER! Isn't it obvious, must I spell it for you? S-e-n-i-r."

"T-that's not how it is spelled!" She stopped running. "Fine, this won't be in the interview, I can't take this running anymore," she breathed heavily.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

He smiled. "OK," and then he fainted.  No wonder, those corsets were awful, she had been amazed he had worn such a torture chamber.

After ten minutes he woke up.

"How are you?" she asked. "I asked for help but everyone just said that this happen all the time..."

He touched his head. "I'm fine... I'm used to this..." he jumped up gracefully. "Now shall we continue?"

NOTE: Is in extremely good health.

She looked at him full with wonder. How did he do that? So full of spirit so fast!

"All right, this is my last question, what are you hobbies?"

"Singing, I love singing, but that mustn't you put in. Write that I like playing soccer, uhm and that I spit on the floor, which is what 'real' men do right? Hmm, and say that I like... you know... being with women."

NOTE: O_o

What the hell?

"Uhm, OK, if that is what you want."

"Yes."

"Well, I must go now. Thanks for the interview."

"Mm, bye."

Well that had been quite... unusual.

Phew, well now this interview was over, it had been quite breathtaking. 

She smiled as she thought who she would meet next, the handsome wonderful clever Sohma Hatori!

**********

**Loooong** note time. O_o

Ritsu's voice actor is _Tominaga Miina_. When I saw "Miina" I thought of Seung Mina, a character in the Soul Caliber/Blade series. (Seung Mina is a girl). I changed Seung to Sinig (or "Sing" because he is a singer here.) I don't want this to be too predictable, that is why I didn't make Ritsu some manly mean guy. Yes, all characters will behave different from what the do in the anime/manga but they don't have to be _completely_ different from what they are there. But please continue to tell me what you think, it is interesting to see what everyone thinks and guesses and it also gives me ideas of my own.

I have no idea how escargot taste, please don't be mad if you love it. I've never eaten it, I only have a friend who has and has told me how it tasted. I apologize if anyone was offended in some way.

Now let me tell you why the dress made Ritsu faint, (he wore a dress from the aristocratic dress of the 16th century). The women (and he wore a woman's clothing) wore corsets that pulled their stomach in as far as it would go. This pushed the organs up. If they were surprised or in some way out of breath they would faint (thus running would also count) because of the lack of oxygen. Don't worry though, Ritsu doesn't pull it that tight (he would have fainted a lot earlier then). Uhm, and he doesn't wear it to make him slim, eh, let's say he has only worn it three times, shall we? Ah, what the heck am I saying? It's just a stupid fan fiction. I don't think I have to reassure anyone he is in safety from _that_. ^_-

_Thanks to all who reviewed. :D_


	5. Interview V Sohma Hatori

_Disclaimers: _I don't own Fruits Basket, only Tanaka Sey the reporter.

Warning: It contains my twisted humor and the characters being MAJOR OOC. 

I'm not dissing the characters in any way because I love them all. ^_^ I don't know, I just felt that I needed to say that so people didn't think I did this because I disliked them. -_^

**Interview V - Sohma Hatori aka Inu Yashi**

"In sleep he sang to me... In dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name..." Wow, Sey could hear Ritsu singing from outside Hatori's room. She had to admit that he was good, extremely good, and he sure had good taste. She loved the music from _Phantom of the Opera._ Oh well, no time thinking about that, now her attention was on Hatori.

She blushed while thinking about him. Hatori, he was a real man, so intelligent and understanding.

She heard a giggle from his room, huh? Was it possible? Was there a girl in there?

His sign was baby blue with dogs on it. How cute.

She knocked.

The giggle was heard again. "Yes?" It was Hatori speaking! Her heart started beating faster.

"It- it is Sohma Ha- ehm, Tanka Sey, the reporter, I am here for an interview." Oh dear, she had almost said his acting name. 'Get a grip!' she told herself.

A giggle again. "Are you cute?"

She was about to open the door when the question finally struck her. Eh!? "Uh, I don't know, can I come in?"

"Yes!"

The door gave out a squeak when she opened it.

"Hello there!"

She turned around and smiled, the smile faded though when she saw how the handsome actor was dressed. What on earth was he wearing!?

NOTE: Speechless.

He giggled and she gasped. The giggle which she had thought belonged to a girl was Hatori!

Was there a possibility that her ears were damaged? It could had happened when she was with Ritsu, he sang and talked _real_ loudly. She nodded to herself, yes, that must be it.

"What do you think about my dress?"

She looked disturbed at it. It was a long baby blue dress with white laces on it; on his strong hands a pair of elegant white gloves was placed. In his beautiful dark hair a midnight blue rosette was sitting proudly. It would suit Honda Tohru a lot better.

His room was decorated in the same fashion, white laces and big fluffy heart pillows were lying everywhere.

"Uhm, very cute." She had no words for it, yes it was cute, but not him.

He beamed at this and gave her a huge smile.

NOTE: So pretty...

His smile made her melt but when she saw the dress again she frowned.

NOTE: Yearns to be a princess?

"Let's go to my veranda, it is such a beautiful day."

"OK."

"Wait a minute; I'll have to get my parasol and Mr. George_." A parasol? Mr. George?_ It sounded like an English butler. He giggled, she could never get used to that. 

Million of things was going through her mind, and yet nothing made sense, this was just too weird. "Here they are!"

She saw him holding a big fluffy stuffed bunny with a pink ribbon around its neck and a white parasol in his other hand. "Let's go out!"

It truly was a beautiful day; she took a deep breath and smiled.

"So shall we start?" she asked.

"Yes, let us do so!" He hugged his bunny while rocking it from side to side.

This was absolutely the weirdest interview of them all, she thought while taking out her pad and trusting pen.

"How was it to play Hatori?"

He took Mr. George in front of his face and giggled. "Inu Yashi didn't like it, but he had to do it you see. His Mommy wanted him to take more responsibility and become a mature man and she thought playing this role would do so." Yashi hugged Mr. George. "Isn't he great? He always knows what to say."

NOTE: Probably had a bad childhood where he couldn't express himself – which caused him to do it in his adulthood.

"Yes, he's just wonderful…" she smiled to him, not trying to sound sarcastic. She watched him kissing his loving bunny, crap; this had been a man she had loved to bits (fine, not just Hatori, almost every guy in Fruits Basket…)

"Did you find the role challenging?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, the easiest thing to play is a mature responsible man, what kind of challenge is there in that?" He took out a lollipop from the only pocket in his dress. "I would have loved to play something more great, like Ayame, he is very complicated character, struggling to earn his brother's love yet he is funny loving guy, but I always get these kinds of roles… I don't know why." He got tears in his eyes and he wiped them of. "I'm sorry; I just get very emotional when I think about it…"

She patted his shoulder gently in comfort, wow; he really was a mature guy just a little childish.

"Do you want to take a break from the interview?" she asked and hoped he would say no, timing was important and she needed all of the time she could get.

"It's all right." Yes!

"You have also played with Kyo in another series, correct?"

"Yes," he said while playing with Mr. George's ribbon.

"Uhm, you two were in fact lovers there, correct?"  
"Yes."

"Is it embarrassing to play with him again but in a different series and you have another relationship?"

"Not at all, I don't get embarrassed easily," he said casual and twirled his parasol. 

She nodded, she could see that, she thought while eyeing his chose of clothes.

"How is your relationship with Ayame in reality?"

His lollipop was no more and he looked at it disappointed. "Not good, he's no fun to play with." He seemed happy again and was now spinning around with Mr. George. "I asked him to play with my beloved Barbies but he threw them away, I had to brush their hair all over again."

Sey had a very hard time imagining all this happening.

"Oh, OK. What do you think about Honda Tohru?"

He got a pained look on his handsome face. "We used to date but she broke up with me… She said she didn't like the way I dressed, I was a disgrace to the male species…" a tear escaped from one of his eyes. "I did everything for her, cooked, cleaned, you name it, all I asked for was for her to play with my dolls and allowing my chose of clothing but she said that is was too much… Can you believe it? Too much! I asked for nothing else." He shook his head sadly. "Now she is with another man…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It is all right, it's not your fault." He buried his face in his bunny. "Mr. George is the only one I can rely on… He's my true friend."

NOTE: His best friend – a stuffed animal.

"That is nice…" she said, not sure what to say.

"Uh-huh."

"Should we continue?" she whispered gently.

"Yes... ask away," he said quietly and straightened his rosette in his hair.

"This is my final question, what are your hobbies?"

This time he made his bunny do the talk again, "Inu Yashi likes to play with his dolls and he also likes me!" Yashi patted his bunny. "That's right Mr. George."

NOTE: Mr. George is quite intelligent for being a stuffed bunny.

"Well, I should be going now, thanks for everything..."

"Goodbye." He took his bunny's paw and made it wave to her.

OK, this had to be a dream but somehow it felt too real to be a dream. This would have to sink in later. 

Now it was time to meet the cutest characters of them all – Sohma Kisa.

********

_Inoue Kazuhiko_ is Hatori's voice actor, when I saw it I thought of _Inu Yasha_ in the anime/manga _Inu Yasha_.

Ran Mouri gave me the advice about the other anime Inoue Kazuhiko is a voice actor at – "Gravitation" which is mentioned here (his role with Kyo).

_Thanks for all of the reviews!_


	6. Interview VI Sohma Kisa

Warning: This chapter contains **A LOT** of **BAD LANGUAGE**; if you are sensitive to such skip this chapter. It also contains my twisted humor and the characters being EXTREMELY OOC. 

_Disclaimers: _I don't own Fruits Basket, the only thing I own here is Tanaka Sey the reporter.

**Interview VI – Sohma Kisa aka Nazaku Kiaro**

"Why Hatori? Why was it like that? We could have had it so good together!" Sey twirled around dramatically with her hand resting on her forehead.

The man studied Sey and sighed. "You stink. You can never be an actor," he said flatly.

She looked at the producer in shock. "I stink? Couldn't you have put it out more gently?"

"Sorry, thought I should be as honest as possible," he said and started walking away.

"Just a tiny part in Fruits Basket!" she called after him. "Just a tiny small part! Dammit, please!!!" she shouted. "I can be the mailman, how about that? Hello? Are you listening?" she sighed and gave up. Perhaps it wasn't meant to be...

Defeated she walked towards Sohma Kisa's room. Her sign was steel gray and with bold letters it said _Nazaku Kiaro._

She knocked.

"Yes?" the voice sounded a lot stronger than Kisa's but it was her that was Kisa talking! Sey just wanted to rush in and give the little tiger a hug, but instead she said talked.

"I am Tanka Sey; I am here for an interview with you."

"Come in."

Nazaku Kiaro was sitting on a stool holding a gun in her hand. She was studying it with intense eyes. 

"What are you doing with that thing?!" Sey said nervously and thought that perhaps the actress hated reporters.

"F*ck!" she muttered. "F*cking sh*t!" she glanced up at Sey. "Just look at this f*cking thing, I polished this just yesterday and still it has a scratch! Who the f*ck would do such a thing!" she looked crazed around the room. "I bet it's those f*cked up cleaners, don't ya think so? I bet they would love to get my gun and sell it for a lot of money..." 

NOTE: Has a way with words.

Sey was relieved that the gun had not meant for her but what the actress said shocked her extremely, and those words coming out from her mouth! Oh, dear.

"Uhm, when can we start the interview?" she asked lamely not sure what to say.

"How about now?" she mumbled still observing her gun.

NOTE: Has a strong presence which in certain circumstances scares the hell out of people (well me at least).

"OK..." she took out her pad and pen and eyed the young actress. The actress was wearing a plain white T-shirt and blue dirty jeans that had holes everywhere. "Did you find your role as Kisa challenging?"

The actress finally decided to put the gun aside in a drawer. "Hell no. It was like shooting robbers, or as other would say – stealing candy from a baby." The actress couldn't keep still and started pacing around the room her hands moving everywhere. "It was like what the f*uck, it was that easy, you get it? We had to do my scenes kind of often though, those f*cking bastards didn't like it when I said '_obscene_' things."

NOTE: Likes to say obscene things.

Sey couldn't imagine those 'obscene' words coming out from the young adorable Kisa. "Can you relate yourself to Sohma Kisa?"

She played with something in her hand and with horror Sey realized what it was. A grenade. "No, not at all. That girl is messed up."

Messed up? Wasn't it the other way around? "Uhm, can you please put that away?" she said pointing to the thing in Kisa's hand.

Kiaro threw it to the other side of the room. With dismay Sey watched it landing on the floor. Nothing happened.

"It's a toy, it was given to me by one of the cast (_Authoress note:_ you'll find out later who). What the f*ck did you think it was?" 

"Uhm, a real one," she said ashamed. Of course it hadn't been a real one! Who would keep a real one in their own room?

"You don't know a sh*t about weapons, right? A grenade doesn't go if you throw it; it goes of if you remove this," she said and pointed at the grenade. "Jeez, even a f*cking baby would know that." 

NOTE: Trained to be the leader of an army?

O_O A baby? Oh well, ignore that comment, she said to herself.

"Really? I'm sorry..." she said.

"What the f*ck are you sorry about? Just go on with the interview... I'm going out hunting later, I don't have much time."

"Sorry…" she said trying to breathe normally. This she couldn't handle, almost being killed, well not really, but she rather think it that way otherwise she sounded wimpy. "How is your relationship with Honda Tohru in real life?"

She opened the same drawer that she had put her gun in and took out a rifle. "She's my best friend. Did you know she used to date Inu Yashi which is Hatori?"

"Yes, he told me so."

She put the rifle back and replaced it with a hunting knife. "He makes a f*cking delicious meal. God, I miss his food..."

"Oh." She was actually getting used to the language Kiaro used.

"Even the rice tasted like f*cking ambrosia – the food of Gods and Goddesses. Can you believe it? Damn," she shook her head. "Hmm, this gives me an idea... Perhaps I'll go and play with him later..." she mumbled to herself.

"I did eat Ritsu's food however," she said trying to sound clever.

"Never tasted it."

NOTE: Blunt.

She blushed, why did this young actress make her feel like an idiot? "Let's continue... How is your relationship with Hiro? I've already spoken to him and he said you were like a younger sister to him."

She laughed at this. "Yes, he likes to lie to himself; I believe I am like an older sister to him. He's always following old f*cked up women, I can't believe the ladies he chooses."

NOTE: HOW RUDE!

Sey was now the color of a tomato, Hiro had followed her...

"Well, now to the final question. Tell me about your hobbies," she said rather hasty because she didn't want to think about the earlier comment the young actress had stated.

"Hunting," she danced around with a dagger in her hand. "The amazing f*cking feeling when you overcome the victim... uhm, animal. I also collect swords, guns, and knifes." She stopped dancing. "I guess the interview is over now? Well nice to know you, I got to go now. I have a hunt to attend to. Have a f*cking wonderful live," she said and started stuffing a bag with guns and different sorts of knifes.

"Uh, thanks, bye," she said and hurried out.

Tears stained her eyes, oh Kisa, her beloved cute tiger! Was there no hope for her?" You still suck," the producer said as he passed her.

What the f*ck!?! She did not!

Oh no! What had she just thought! She was now too influenced by Kiaro; she needed a break before her meeting with Sohma Ayame.

**********

_Nazuka Kaori_ is Kisa's voice actor, I just switched some letters and there you have Nazaku Kiaro.

All the voice actors have appeared in other roles, yes, I'm aware of this, but I had no intention of mentioning it except when it came to Yuki (and later Kyo). However a reviewer told me about Hatori's role in Gravitation and thus I mentioned it. Everyone is free to tell me if they want me to question other roles they have done (give me information about it as well, for there is a chance I haven't seen that anime) but do not do it with an interview I've already written.

_Thanks for the reviews, especially to Furea / Toshi Ishimi and Cloud Vasquez for they have reviewed every chapter since reading it. Val Kyrie who reads both of my stories and for your wonderful comments._


	7. Interview VII Sohma Ayame

**Note:** I would _love_ to get advice about how to make Haru. He's the only one I'm having _major problems_ with. Ideas would be greatly appreciated. ^.^; I would so grateful if you have some suggestions!

Warning: Characters being EXTREMELY OOC.

Ayame's voice actor is _Miyamoto Mitsuru_.

_Disclaimers_: I don't own Fruits Basket, only Tanaka Sey the reporter.

**Interview VII: Sohma Ayame aka Miya Mitsu**

God, Sey had never been this depressed. She begged the all mighty that Miya Mitsu would be a happy go lucky guy. She really needed that. _Really _needed.

_Please, please make him like his character Ayame! I promise I won't ask for anything else again! PLEASE!_

She knocked on his door. He had no sign. Hmm, odd.

No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. Perhaps he wasn't in there?

She opened the door and peeked in.

How incredible bad mannered he was! He was sitting right there in that beautiful luxurious chair (wearing a black robe). She did not need this! She demanded for some respect! Perhaps they were famous beautiful actors but they could not treat others like this!

"What do you think you're doing?! I've knocked for ages and you never answered! Who the hell do you think you are?!" she screamed.

"Hmm...?" He opened his eyes. It was then she noticed that he was holding a bottle of whiskey. Had he been sleeping?!

"Are you drunk?!"

He blinked and she saw that there was tears in his eyes. "No... I'm not drunk..." he whispered and dried away his tears.

She closed the door and felt guilty. She shouldn't have yelled at him. Just because she was stressing herself to death and the day hadn't been, well that great, there was no reason to take it out on him. Perhaps he was a sweet little fellow, hmm?

"Is something the matter?" _Please, let him say something like 'no, I just lost some money' _or something like that. Something not _too_ bad.

He covered his eyes which was brown now, not golden (must be contacts that he used) and sniffed. "I- I want to die... Please, let me die now!"

She gasped. God hated her! He hated her! Why her?! What had she done?! She hadn't asked for much!

She patted his shoulder uneasy. "Uhm... Why?"

He buried his head in her arm. "Why?! What an incredible absurd question! Why?! Because I don't want to live! This life... I hate it!" he cried dramatically and buried his face again in her arm

_Mental Note: O_O_

"Ehm, has something happened?"

He was just overreacting, right? Yes, that must be it.

He nodded weakly. "Two years ago it happened..." he mumbled in her arm. "I lost my one true love..."

Oh dear! 

Poor guy! 

How awful! She couldn't believe this, no wonder he was so depressed! She had been so mean to him! What had she done?! She had acted like such a cruel human being!

"She was wonderful..." he continued. "Such soft skin," he smiled at the memory but when he spoke again deep bitterness was in his voice. "Now she's gone. A car hit her... I saw it, saw it with my own two eyes!" he cried some more.

She stroke his long hair and she saw black color at the top of the skull.

No wonder that he didn't want to play with Hatori before. Who would want to play such silly games in his condition?

She shook her head. Life was truly cruel. "Perhaps we shouldn't do this interview?" she said carefully.

This sensitive young man, what had he ever done wrong in his life? Why had life treated him this way? Nobody deserved this! NOBODY!

He shook his head. "I do! Please... I need other things to make me..." he sobbed, "to not think about her..."

"OK..." she smiled softly. "Shall we being then?"

He nodded, his lips quivering.

She could feel her heart breaking. He must have loved this girl a lot. Oh, if only she could find such a remarkable guy like him! A guy that loved her that much! His girlfriend had truly been blessed with Mitsu's gentle but also passionate love.

"What is your relationship with Honda Tohru?"

"I don't hang out with the other cast... I'm a loner..." he whispered.

She could understand that. She patted his shoulder again.

"What are your hobbies?"

She wanted to make this interview quick. She really felt bad about doing this. She hadn't even taken out her beloved pen and pad.

"I don't think I have any... Is sitting in the dark drinking a hobby?" he looked at her with big innocent eyes.

"Uhm, yes, why not," she said quickly and tried to smile but it came more out as an ugly grimace.

"How come you took this role?"

He gave a little heartbreaking sight. "My mother thought it was time that I forgot about her... She doesn't understand me! She thought by playing Ayame, a happy guy enjoying life that I would remember how it was to be happy..."

Sey could feel tears rising to her eyes. His story was just so sad! 

_I'll take you! I'll take care of you! Just say that you want me and I'll be yours!_

She whispered, "how did you two meet?"

Tears arrived in his again. "In a store...A pet shop. I wanted a dog..." he said quietly, his voice trembling. "And then our eyes met, she was so beautiful..."

Sey listened intense to his words. What an enormous heart he had! A pet lover as well.

"I knew that moment that it was her I wanted, her alone!" he sighed some more. "So I bought her."

"How truly remarka-" _Bought_ her? "Excuse me, bought her? What do you mean?"

He looked at her strangely. "Eh, I bought her. She was the most astonishing French poodle I've ever seen."

Wait a minute... a poodle... A POODLE?! A POODLE?! "But- but – but... A poodle is a dog!" she burst out confused.

He frowned. "Yes, I know that."

She sighed. Dear God! Had he beaten himself over two years because of a dog?!

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded weakly. "Yes..." she gave him a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should rest for awhile?" He poured up a glass whiskey and handed her the glass. "Here drink."

She gulped it all in and poured in some more. "Cheers..." Mm, delicious.

So the interview ended with that the two of them got drunk.

"A POODLE! MWAHAHAH, A POODLE!" she said madly. They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing. 

"And you…" he looked at her and giggled. "Hiro made a move on you! And he- he only makes moves on ugly ladies! AHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Somehow that didn't sound so good but she laughed along with him.

"And Ritsu gave you snails! And you ATE them!" they laughed again. "And Yuki he sneezed on you! You had his SPIT on your face! HAHAHAHA!" 

He was rolling on the floor now, hitting and kicking it. "And- and- and- he" he laughed. He then stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "I want to thank you," he said now completely calm. He took her hands and held them "I've never laughed this much since Fifi died. I will forever be you grateful."

Huh? Her mind was spinning; she didn't understand a word he was saying.

"I should go now..." she mumbled. "Good luck with forgetting Fifi the poodle!" she called after him.

He raised the whiskey bottle as a respond and she slammed the door in front of his face.

Akito... Interview with Akito... She burst out laughing and then passed out.

**********

OK, I know this chapter was just...O_O I had no plans on that drunk part but I don't know, eh, my fingers have a life of their own. O_O

Before I continue with a next chapter I want to give thanks to all of my fantastic reviewers. :D

Val Kyrie: Thank you so much, reading your reviews has filled me with joy and also made me laugh sometimes. O.o I'm grateful to have such a reader as you. (By the way I've sent you an email awhile ago; I hope you have received it). XD I would like to hear from you more! You're in Japan right? It sounds very interesting. I want to go there someday to. By the way Kisa was my favorite chapter too (hers and Yuki's) ^_^ I'll see if I can add her again (probably a small role then).

Cloud Vasquez: I'm so happy that you have reviewed every single chapter since reading it. I'm so glad to have you here!

Furea/ Toshi Ishimi: Your reviews has been a pleasure to read! Thank you so much.

Becki3: Wow, you reviewed _every _single chapter and you read it all the same day! Thank you! It's truly rewarding that you told me what you thought of every chapter.

Keriana Williams: LOL! XD Thank you so much! Your reviews (in every story, lol) has made me a truly happy person.

Ran Mouri: Thanks you – for everything. Your reviews and the information.

yukoma: Thank you so much, you were the first one to review this story!

 kyo-ko: Thanks.

Veronica: You were among the people who reviewed the first chapter. Which means you were among those who made me truly happy to continue with chapter 2.

Really Bad Eggs: Thank you!

NaPap: Your review made me so happy! It really encouraged me. Thank you.

Faol: Thanks! ^_^ 

Kirstin: Thank you so much. As you see I've done a Hatori. Everyone seemed, hmm, scared/disturbed by him. ^^;; I will do an Akito soon.

Crystle: ^_^ Thankies.

Siegfried's Girl: Lol, thank you dear friend! XD

lazy person: Nice name. ;) Thank you.

4ever urs Ha-san: Thank you! XD

Iceheart19: Thanks.

BishounenChaser: Thank you, yes, I will do a Haru. Just have to have a little patience. ^^;

Hitomi-no-Hikari: Thank you! So thrilled that you are reading this. You are a wonderful writer. Yes I will do an Akito, but he won't quite be the Akito we are used to. ^^;

 kini: Thanks!


	8. Interview VIII: Sohma Akito

_Disclaimers: _I don't own Fruits Basket; the only thing I own here is Tanaka Sey the reporter_._

**Warning**: Characters being EXTREMELY OOC (I think everyone knows this by now). And this chapter also contains some **BAD LANGUAGE**

Aiden Sadi: Wow that was a great suggestion... Hmm, I haven't thought about it, I guess I'll see what I do when I write (the ideas always comes to me when I start writing).

Akito's voice actor is Wakaba Murasaki.

This chapter is dedicated to Becki3, Iceheart19, and Enchanted Crimson Rose (don't worry about giving long reviews, I love long reviews) for trying to help me with Haru. I think I know what to do thanks to those who tried to help, but please feel free to continue to give advice. ~_^ It would help and I appreciate everyone's' help a lot!

**Interview VIII: Sohma Akito aka Wakaba Muriel**

Her head was pounding and it she was in so much pain. What a headache she had!

"Who is that?" Sey heard someone said. She knew that voice but she couldn't place it...

Someone kicked her so she rolled around facing the ceiling. What bright lights! She moaned.

"What the f*ck?" she knew that voice too... She had even met the person she was certain.

"What is it?" the first person who had spoken said.

"Holy Mother f*ck! She looks a lot like that reporter I met today... But it can't be her... This woman looks totally wasted."

"Such a disgrace," the first person said. "Come on. Let's go, she reeks of alcohol."

She wanted to sleep but then it all came back. OH DEAR! She had been working and she had been drunk and she had done this and that and then she had done that and then she... -

She jumped up and nearly fell down again. Her head was spinning. She leaned against the cool wall.

Wearily she looked at her watch. Exactly one minute till the interview with Akito started. She sighed. She just wanted to throw up.

She hurried through the hall and knocked on the door. She couldn't be late! She couldn't be late!

A man opened the door. Muriel, the handsome Muriel who played Akito. She could just faint right now, yes, she honestly could.

He screamed, a very high pitching tone it was

She covered her ears. Oh dear Lord in the sky! Why?! Her head was about to explode.

"WHAT IS IT?!" she yelled trying to make her voice overcome his scream. Why was he screaming?

He stopped screaming. "Oh, just a human," he sighed. "You looked so much like that monster in a movie I saw yesterday..."

_Monster?_ She pushed him away and looked for a mirror in his room, she found one. She screamed as well when she saw how she looked. OH DEAR!

Her beautiful silky black hair was now... _not silky beautiful hair anymore. Her eyes were red and she had dark rings under them. Her clothes were torn. Her face was even the color of green. MY! What had she done during her drunken state?!_

"Here," she turned around and saw that Muriel was holding a cup of tea. "You better drink this."

_Mental Note: A true angel_

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

She drank it and dried away some tears. She really needed kindness.

"Should we start?" he asked gently.

They got seated.

She noticed that his room was decorated in white, on his walls were pictures of the entire cast she even found a painting of a smiling child who she had no idea who it was.

She nodded and took up pen and pad. "How is it to play Akito the villain in the series?"

He sipped on his tea and looked thoughtful.

Note: After the interview wash your face and put on new makeup.

My, was he gorgeous or what in that white plain T-shirt and white shorts. Colors of an angel!

"Well Akito is quite a complex character isn't he!" he laughed. "Akito is normally I person I would abhor! He's such a rude man but then again he does have reasons for it, oh yes he does!" he nodded and laughed again.

Sey smiled uncertain.

"It was quite the challenging, yes it was!" he chuckled and nearly spilled his tea. He looked so cute.

His laugh was getting annoying but he was so pretty to look at. So pretty, so pretty... She was hypnotized by his prettiness.

Note: So pretty…

"How is your relationship with Tohru?"

"Such an energetic girl! Hah hah hah! Oh, I love her! I love everyone!" ^_^

Everyone? That meant... He must love her! She blushed. She couldn't believe it. This pretty man loved her! Oh holy dear! __

_I love you too my love!_

It struck her then. Perhaps by 'everyone' he meant everyone in Fruits Basket.

She gasped horrified by the realization.

"This world is such a wonderful place," he continued, "how can't you love everyone?" He sipped carefully the hot tea. "I mean so many people complain on how awful it is but why?! This world has so many wonders... It truly has! Hah hah hah! It is because humans..." his voice suddenly took a darker tone, "are weak. They find it easier to think negative than positive..." he nodded to himself and his dark expression was suddenly gone and replaced with pure innocent.

Hmm...

"With Yuki?"

"Must you ask this?" he chuckled. "I love everyone and Yuki is part of everyone my dear!" his eyes sparkled in an unusual manner as if he was obsessed. "Yes, Yuki surely is..."

"How wonderful! They must be so lucky to have someone like you!" she said not really thinking that he suddenly sounded sinister for she only saw the goodness in the actor at the moment.

"Do you and Akito share anything? Something you both have in common?"

He blushed and covered his mouth in a shyly manner.

"Oh no! Absolutely not! That would be quite awful, wouldn't it, yes it would," he giggled quietly.

He was so wonderful! Nothing like Akito! She was in love... 

Note: An angel among hungry beast demons! A true guiding light! Messiah! Perhaps even God disguised as this pretty man?

No she shouldn't be so mean to Akito! Akito had troubles of his own, that was why he was that way! Still he wasn't very nice...

She couldn't believe it. Muriel's presence made her forget her drunken state.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He suddenly turned cold. She had never seen such a frozen stance and eyes so full of dark. "Why?"

She blushed, had she offended him in some way?! "I'm sorry, but it's part of the interview and-"

If looks could kill she would be dead by now.

"Let's say you forgot to ask that question, shall we?" he said ice in his voice.

He slammed the teacup on the table.

She gulped. 

"OK…" she said weakly.

In an instant he turned to the happy joyful man again.

Hmm, she must have dreamed that part... Yes, dreamed that part...

"What are your hobbies?"

He laughed. "Oh, I don't know," he paused, "fine I do know!" he laughed at his joke. "I like tea parties, tea is just so wonderful... oh and the taste! The taste is so magnificent!" he seemed to remember something and lit up. "Have you ever seen the Disney version of "Alice in Wonderland"?"

Sey nodded.

"You know when the rabbit and that old man drink tea?"

She nodded again.

"I love that part! God, so wonderful... They must be in heaven drinking all that tea all the time... Oh and how much I laughed! It was so funny!"

She smiled. He sounded like an exciting child.

"Of course I have other hobbies... I love children! Such adorable innocent creatures. If a child smiles to me it just makes me full of joy."

Sey felt the same about Muriel when he smiled to her.

She was in heaven, his smile and laugh was enchanting. She was now 100 % certain that she had fantasized that part when he was cold. 

She suddenly frowned when she saw Muriel's expression. Was that... hate?! No, she was mistaken. But...

Somehow his kindness seemed too... well, too kind! Was he acting? No, no one was this good an actor, even though his job was acting but still... She came to the conclusion that Muriel truly was a kind person. Even if it was acting why would he bother acting nice to her?

"I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I wish I could talk more to you."

He smiled and suddenly he looked a lot like Akito. 

"Perhaps we will... Perhaps we will..."

"Bye!" she felt her heart breaking. She didn't want to leave her fourth true love (the other three were Yuki, Hatori and Ayame).

"Goodbye."

She turned around and headed for the door.

She never saw that his eyes had turned to a glowing red, studying her back intense. 

She closed the door after her.

An evil laugh could suddenly be heard.

Hmm? She turned around. Nothing. She thought she had heard something...

Oh well, she needed to use the bathroom and she needed _a lot of makeup. It was time to meet Shigure – her fifth love._

**********

The red glowing eye part was just stupid but I couldn't help myself. It had no meaning whatsoever, but when I think about it, this whole fic has o meaning at all! :D

Those who are left to interview are (and yes in this order): Shigure, Haru, Kagura, Kyo, and Tohru. Mwahahahaa... be afraid, yes be afraid... ¬_¬

Thank you so much for the reviews! ^.^


	9. Interview IX: Sohma Shigure

_Disclaimers: _I don't own Fruits Basket; the only thing I own here is Tanaka Sey the reporter.

To those who didn't understand Akito, he was like Haru, he had two sides, one good and one "evil". I updated that chapter, I think most read the 'old' version (I apologize for that, but it takes awhile for an edited chapter to show up), if you have time and enjoy this story I think you should read the Akito chapter again (I think Val Kyrie and below read the old version, I'm not really sure). 

I already said in chapter six that if you want me to mention other roles you must be more specific, knowing just the name doesn't help me, you must describe the way the character acts in that anime.

This chapter took kind of long to post but my computer finally arrived (:D) but I'm having major problems with it... *sigh* Hopefully it'll be fixed soon (don't think so though.) I don't even have a desk to it or a proper chair...;_;

Warning: Characters being EXTREMELY OOC (which I'm sure everyone knows now...)

Shigure's voice actor is _Okiayu Ryoutarou._

**Interview IX: Okay Ryat**

Finally she didn't look like a monster.

She smiled happily, for some odd reason all her despairs were gone, perhaps it was the thought of meeting the so wonderful cute funny Shigure?

His sign was plain black letters saying _Okay Ryat._

She knocked and told him who she was.

"Come in," he said.

She jumped in excitement but when she opened the door she put a professional serious expression on her face.

She found him seated on a stool, he was sitting entirely straight with a stern look on his face as he read the book. He was wearing a gloomy dark robe and glasses. He had a bitter line around his mouth as if he was reading something of utter importance or something extremely boring. She examined the room and it was... well dark. It reminded her of Ayame's room. Dark and cold, but Shigure had a simple wooden cross placed on one wall. Two candles were beside the cross burning brightly.

She found a similar stool across him and got seated. She waited for him to finish the page.

She suddenly felt nervous, it was so quiet...

Sey studied him and wondered what was up with his weird outfit.

He looked up and fixed his eyes on her.

She gulped. Such beautiful eyes!

He blinked as if he was disturbed by something.

"You!" he pointed at her and looked very disgusted.

Oh no! Perhaps she hadn't put on enough makeup, perhaps she was still hideous from the event with Ayame! Oh no! What was she to do?!

"W-what?" she said nervously.

He backed and accidentally made the stool fall, he tripped on it but didn't seem to notice that. He was now lying on the floor and all he could do was to look at her in utter horror and gasp as if she was his biggest nightmare coming to life.

He stuttered in shock as he spoke. "You... You wear a cleavage!"

She blinked and looked down. Yes she wore a cleavage, but not a big one. When she thought about it it couldn't really even be called a cleavage.

"Ehm, yeah?"

His eyes widened. "You know this and you still wear that... that thing Satan created!"

She dropped her purse. Huh?! "E-excuse me?!"

He seemed to finally realize the position he was sitting in and with grace rose. He lifted the stool and sat down on it again his hands on his laps.

"You know exactly what I am talking about. But you seem innocent; I could see confusion in your eyes." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You must have been so misled in your life you poor girl. Now why don't you confess your sins, I promise that you will feel better."

What was he talking about?

"I don't really believe in God..." she said carefully.

He shook his head in disapproval. "My, your childhood must have been awful! Not believe in God? Such foolish talk. Now why don't you button up that... _thing_. You're practically naked."

_Naked?! O_O_

"Eh, OK..." she buttoned up the one button that was unbuttoned. "Can we start the interview? I don't have much time."

He shook his head and sighed. "You poor girl, fine, fine, if you rather do this than confess your sins..."

Yeah, she rather do this than tell him anything!

She took up her pen and pad.

"So how was it to play Shigure?" She loved Shigure! He was so funny, she always laughed when he was near... not only was he funny but cute at the same time!

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes behind his glasses.

Now that she thought about it she had found him reading a book in the dark, he must either have great eyesight or be slightly dumb...

"Awful, he is so sinful. After every scene I had to take a break and confess my sins to God, or to be more correct I had to confess Shigure's sins. I thought I would go mad... But I'm a great believer and I have trust in God, he forgives me for he knows that it's not me who says those things."

Note: Could this be Ryat's way of acting 'bad' and later he blames it on his role thus he feels like he hasn't done anything wrong?

"How come you played this role then?"

"Well..." he shifted his position and looked extremely uncomfortable. "We humans only live ones and I feel that I must do this even if it..." he gulped, "even if I will be caught in the Devil's net."

He glanced at the cross on his walls with longing eyes. "I don't understand why I was cursed with my good looks and charms... Perhaps I would have pursued something more holy if not?"

Note: He sounds so cool even if he says un cool and stupid things!

"Uhm yeah... So your brother is the actor who plays Yuki right?"

He pressed his hand towards his eyes and sighed tiredly. "Yes that good for nothing is my brother... He says that God is stupid and sometimes he even says things that God doesn't exist... I've pray for him every day that he will find a sign and stop acting like a servant of the Devil!"

What should she say?!

She laughed nervously.

"He was in fact my first interview... Hah hah..." she said lamely.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. He likes to hit on the 'ladies'... He is quite a 'player' as most put it. He flirts with everyone, young, old etc..." He shook his head in disapproval. "The only women he doesn't hit on are '_extremely_ ugly girls' as he likes to say it. Tsk, tsk."

She turned away and cried silently, he only slept and acted dumb during the interview! So she was an '_extremely_ ugly girl'?!

She couldn't bear this...

Wait a minute... She gasped at the realization.

Shigure had thought that Yuki had flirted with her which meant that he didn't find her an '_extremely_ ugly girl.'

She felt hope but then noticed the cross on the wall and Shigure's robe again.

She lost hope again.

"What do you think of the actress that play Honda Tohru?" she said gloomy.

He caressed his bible that was placed on his lap.

His eyes widened when she mentioned Tohru's name.

"She is..." he caressed the bible faster, "such a..." he started to breathe faster as well.

Was he sweating?

"-Sinful creature! No I am not attracted to her! Absolutely not! She likes that... and she likes that as well! I don't!" he shook his head firmly as if to convince himself about something. "No... Don't you get it?! Curiosity will get you nowhere!" He stood up and the bible fell down.

 He was standing over her and she suddenly felt like the first victim in a horror movie.

"I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH HER, OK!!!"

Note: Help.

She gulped.

"Eh... OK..."

He sat down and took up the bible and started to brush the dust of.

His glasses had slid down and he placed them back at the right position.

He looked her darkly. "So where were we?"

She backed at the sound of his voice.

She didn't understand anything but when she thought about it she had never understood these people...

"Uhm... Do you have any girlfriend?"

She was pretty sure of the answer but it didn't hurt to ask... Or?

"Yes."

She blinked. "R-really?!"

How shocking! She had never expected this!

"How did you two meet?"

He hugged his bible and seemed to be praying.

"How did who meet?"

"Uh... you and your girlfriend..." she sighed.

He stood up and studied the cross on the wall. 

"Which girlfriend?"

@_@

"You have two girlfriends?!"

He gave her a faint smile which caused her to blush thus forgetting what she had asked. She forgot everything... All she saw was that smile. She was blinded by it! If he asked her to be his slave she would say 'yes'. Yes, she would! YEEEEEEEES!

"I do not have two girlfriends," he touched his cross on the wall. "I have seven."

S-seven?! 

Holy cow!

What was the meaning with this?

"But shouldn't you be totally against this?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Against a man and a woman being together?"

"Yes..."

What did he mean with _'against a man and a woman being together'_? What he should be saying was: Against a man and lots of women being together!

"No, I believe in love..." he said proudly. "God is love and these women I do love! And they love me... It is truly magnificent."

"Oh... Sorry..."

This was truly absurd but arguing with him the last minute would not help.

"My final question, what are your hobbies?"

He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Praying if an absolute, and then there are of course my _loved_ ones... I assume that's my so called 'hobbies'."

"All right. Thanks for having me here!"

She bowed and left.

When she was out of the room Ryat quickly opened up his drawers to take out holy 'things' which was used to purify evil spirits.

He lit some candles and started praying.

This woman she was certainly some sort of a demon.

He closes his eyes and begged that the scent of her evil perfume would soon vanish.

**********

I usually always write everything from Sey's perspective but I just added this part with Shigure for fun... Since I thought it suited.

_Thank you everyone who reviewed! :D****_


End file.
